KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 July 2015
23:48:50 (giggle) 23:49:03 *Gives Skar a fluffy white rabbit* 23:49:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:52 yay cx 23:49:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:03 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:50:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:57:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:21 /me slaps hypercane bot bc he is bored 23:58:06 /me steals Logs while Hyper bot is being slapped and sells dah logs to Russia for millions >:D 23:58:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:58:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:20 BROOOOOOOOOOO 00:00:24 KURU O-e 00:00:26 :D 00:00:36 Hey kuru 00:00:48 *comes in on a giant turtle* Yo 00:01:01 Hi Kuru 00:01:23 DBZ reference 00:01:44 I am the Turtle and Snake Sage soooo 00:01:44 kuru did you saw the first episode of dragonball super 00:01:46 Nope 00:01:47 /me grabs jj* 00:01:55 watch it!!!!!!! 00:01:56 No not DBZ i meant DB 00:02:31 DBS is out?! 00:03:03 I have been grabbed x3 <3 00:03:17 *turns into insant fanboy 00:03:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:03:30 you have the new episode of the new serie of dragonball super 00:03:32 *turns normal 00:04:23 *hair turns dark blood red 00:04:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:22 Demonic)all of u shall die 00:05:39 yawns 00:05:41 * 00:07:13 gtg peeps see ya all later !!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:07:26 Byeeee 00:07:30 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:36 dont forget stay cool B) 00:07:40 *demonic plants a bomb in the middle of the earth 00:07:48 Hey Caring 00:07:50 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:07:55 Bai 00:08:13 Lol Kira. 00:08:29 I m going back to zeners chat 00:08:32 hello! 00:08:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:12 /me gives caring a stuffed rabbit* 00:09:17 Wow Lagged beat my ass 00:09:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:04 no thanks kurur 00:10:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:23 ;^; 00:11:14 Gtfo then Kira JK (epic) 00:11:51 ^ 00:11:57 (epic) 00:12:11 (epic) 00:12:14 Teen gets it. 00:13:09 lol 00:13:28 xD 00:16:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:00 Back 00:17:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:18:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:45 WB :) 00:18:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:06 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:19 Ty 00:19:38 Brb 00:20:09 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:20:51 No prob :) 00:20:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:00 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:21:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:21:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:23:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:42 ah crud i need to stop reading at times 00:25:54 what are you reading? 00:27:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:22 :) 00:30:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:09 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:35:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:42 Wb sis 00:37:03 Thanks bruh 00:37:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:46 Your welcome sis 00:38:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:18 hi JJ! 00:39:50 HERE COCO 00:40:14 coco come here or i'll go with out you 00:40:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:27 Coco:*foes* Dx 00:40:32 Goes* 00:40:36 good gilr 00:40:38 T^T byebSkar 00:40:47 *gets on coco back* say night now coco 00:40:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:06 night everyone 00:41:08 Coco:night :3 *walks off to exit* 00:41:09 bye skar 00:41:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:17 Nighty *blows her a kiss* 00:42:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:53 *hugs jj* 00:43:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:43:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:43:58 *grins* hows it going? 00:44:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:57 *hugs the care* hi 00:45:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:46:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:47:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:04 *is bored now* 00:48:50 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:48:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:49:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:24 Tina: meow.. 00:51:10 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:51:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:01 *pets* hi kitty 00:52:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:52:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:07 Tina: *jumps at you* 00:53:38 *picks her up and cuddles her* 00:54:18 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:24 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:40 wolf can we move this to pm please 00:55:04 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:04 *turns into a wolf 00:55:17 *cuddles a kitten 00:55:37 *eats kitten 00:57:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:57:14 Ded 00:58:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 00:59:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:26 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:00:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:01:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:01:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:46 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:00 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:03:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:03:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:04:24 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:13 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:08:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:09:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:11:27 Org pm 01:13:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:13:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:15:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:17:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:43 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:18:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:08 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 01:21:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:21:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:48 Kuru teen 01:23:08 Wanna play a game called cards against humanity 01:23:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:23:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:23:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:24:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:24:39 *looks at peepers* 01:24:59 Hi 01:25:16 You can join too 01:25:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 11:19:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:19:24 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:19:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:19:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:24:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:25:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 11:25:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 11:25:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:25:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:27:06 Hi Peepers 11:29:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:31:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:31:36 hi 11:31:37 They won't reopen my account 11:31:42 why? 11:31:45 I just NOW got the response 11:31:59 why wont they reopen it? 11:32:02 Because of the finacial transfers between you and I 11:32:10 oh wow 11:32:18 I'm cussing them out now idec 11:32:24 tell them it's called an act of kindess 11:32:35 Theirs not a thing else they can do to me 11:32:47 there's* 11:33:04 When's the next sign up date? 11:33:15 july 20th and 21st 11:33:28 I'm signing up 11:33:31 again 11:33:36 because they can't stop me 11:34:00 they told me I can make an account, but Im scared they wont let me use my email 11:35:28 I probably can't give away free dragons or borrow money from anyone no more 11:35:50 Could they prevent me from making a new account if I were to cuss them out 11:36:17 I guess were famous conartists to them for borrowing money (trollface) 11:36:34 Could they? 11:36:42 I have no idea 11:36:57 you could make another account if you had another email 11:37:08 I cant make another email due to not knowing how to set it up 11:37:47 I gtg 11:37:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:37:53 teen I found my old habbo account I lost 4 years ago. I found it looked at all my characters, I found a lot of storm hawks usernames XD 11:41:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:41:58 Lol 11:43:26 Hello HypercaneTeen, After reviewing the situation, we are making the decision to uphold the action. Our investigations yielded evidence of egregious amounts of financial transfer in the form of items, currency, and dragons, all in the direction of one account. At this time, we will not be overturning the account closure, and any further inquiries will be met with the same response. Respectfully, Flight Rising Customer Support http://flightrising.com 11:48:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:48:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:48:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:49:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:49:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:49:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:49:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:50:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:50:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:54:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:09:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:11:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:18:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:20:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:20:19 Gtg 12:20:20 Bbl 12:20:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:31:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:31:36 Oh wow 12:31:44 hey teen wanna join me on Hotel Habbo 12:31:54 I'll be in the kingdom of habbo 12:32:08 I can't I have college soon 12:32:11 ok 12:32:22 I give jj dragons and items as well 12:33:03 Hopefully I can start all over again 12:33:19 ya 12:33:28 no more free dragons I guess 12:33:56 Yep 12:34:30 Even after i just cussed them out so good just now in email (epic) 12:34:41 egregious means to stand out and not in a good way 12:35:05 Jk 12:35:13 just say it's not egregious, its called being nice 12:35:22 am I bad for being good (trollface) 12:35:42 its bad to give your friends free stuff, thats what my momma taught me 12:35:51 Im not kidding 12:35:52 What would happen if I cussed them our so much 12:36:00 they would go after me and you 12:36:11 out* 12:36:43 I would say bitch please there's not a thing you can do to me 12:36:47 if you cursed them out, they'd go after me as well 12:37:19 Did they say that? 12:37:28 nope just some foreshadowing 12:37:45 I'm cussing them out idec 12:38:11 egregious means really bad or offensive conspicuously and outrageously bad or reprehensible so I guess we offeneded them by borrowing money and giving away free dragons 12:38:23 What do you mean they would come after us? 12:38:38 They'd get upset with me, and you 12:38:53 Aren't they already 12:39:03 They can just deal with it 12:39:08 they already agreed to let me come back in nother account 12:39:43 They can just deal with it 12:40:20 if you want to curse them out, just tell them the reason for TheHolyDemon giving me free dragons and free items was because she's extremely kind, and loves making people happy. She asked to borrow money a feew times to buy a dragon, she really wanted. were doing anything wrong 12:41:31 tell them she, has a few times gave free dragons to random people for just liking her dragon 12:41:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:41:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:24 I just said can I at least start over 12:43:44 ok 12:44:27 Im being so serious right now if they were like standing right next to me I'd punch them 12:44:50 ya 12:45:13 Until they went to the hospital 12:45:39 they're jerks 12:45:58 But anyways how are you? 12:49:12 good 12:49:27 Im standing in Habbo some girl is yelling Get Tout 12:49:39 so Im standing afk (trollface) 12:50:16 XD 12:50:32 omg 12:50:44 now they're summoning the glee gods yelling erutlekjlkgf sdkghsdklgjndl at us 12:51:10 im scared 12:52:34 Wow 12:53:08 if she yells get tout agian 12:53:10 Im gonna yell 12:53:28 No i am not a persuade people to buy your goods or services 12:53:45 or I am not a spy 12:54:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 12:54:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 12:54:59 I got bored of them 12:58:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:00:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:04:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:13:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:13:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:15:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 13:16:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 13:17:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:20:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:20:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:21:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:22:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:24:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:52 . 13:25:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 13:34:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:58:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:05:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 14:13:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 14:38:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:35:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:36:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:39:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:43:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:46:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 15:55:27 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:08 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 15:58:26 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:59:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:02:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:33:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:33:52 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:49:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 16:58:02 hi 17:01:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:03:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:06:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:32:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:10:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:19:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:19:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:19:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:58 Hi jj 18:24:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:24:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 18:24:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:44 Jj they said they would not reactivate my account 18:25:00 But I can sign up again 18:26:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:26:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:47 awwww that sucks 18:27:11 I know but at least they said I can sign up again 18:29:58 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:23 Hi 18:31:30 Hi 18:31:42 Hey Schoot 18:31:45 What up 18:31:48 That's true Teen 18:32:01 Jj i also convinced a bureaucrat to demote himself on HH wiki 18:32:03 I'm signing up for college classes, wby Scoot? 18:32:11 HA! XD @Teen 18:32:12 (epic) 18:32:21 (Epic) 18:32:50 He was spamming categories I had to 18:32:57 I'm going to the fair and hanging out with friends 18:32:59 so* 18:34:18 Cool Scoot :D 18:34:24 Of course Teen (epic) 18:34:42 The sad thing is I almost had my first kiss yesterday :'( 18:35:16 How is that bad? 18:36:16 Ah 18:36:27 Yeah 18:36:30 Well, I see why you'd say that 18:36:34 01:10, July 9, 2015 Dwight Dragon Tamer (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dwight Dragon Tamer from bureaucrat to (none) 18:36:40 (Epic) 18:36:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:57 I was about to say how would you feel is skarlet had her first kiss with out you XD 18:37:00 hi 18:37:09 Hey Peep 18:37:22 hi 18:37:30 What's up? 18:37:42 not much 18:38:12 Cool 18:39:11 Oh jeez, don't say that Scoot XD 18:39:17 I would literally die. 18:39:32 That's how I felt XD 18:39:43 I slammed the boy though 18:40:24 01:10, July 9, 2015 Dwight Dragon Tamer (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Dwight Dragon Tamer from bureaucrat to (none) 18:40:32 @ Jj 18:40:50 I would break anyone who kissed Skar e-@ 18:40:57 XD Wow Teen 18:40:58 (epic) 18:41:15 That's why I don't tell Ike 18:41:32 Oh and I didn't promote him to bureaucrat in the first place 18:41:59 Someone else did -.- 18:42:06 Ike hates me being by any other boy or hugging a boy *^* 18:42:17 Wow 18:43:04 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 18:43:11 Yeah 18:43:21 KITTY!! *hugs Org petting him* 18:43:31 Lol 18:43:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:43:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:44:34 His mine :3 18:44:42 (Epicweave) 18:44:44 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:06 /me brushes Org's fur grooming him 18:46:11 whos a pretty kitty 18:47:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:47:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:37 can somebody open group chat 18:48:35 I'll leave :( 18:49:02 Why? 18:49:13 No one did anything to you >_> 18:49:24 Your all admins or Chatmods so I'll leave you to talk 18:49:41 We have group chat for Administrative matters. 18:49:44 That's al. 18:49:59 The users don't always have to informed on nerdy things. 18:50:11 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 19:03:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:25:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:25:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:26:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:26:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:26:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:27:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:28:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:29:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:29:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:30:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 09